quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Cover
Cover is the third episode of the first season of Quantico. Synopsis At Quantico, Alex finally receives information about her father and his FBI past, but in the future it’s her mother, Sita, who plays a key role when Liam convinces her to participate in a press conference on national television begging Alex to turn herself in. Also at “Quantico,” the NATS learn the art of profiling and focus on their classmates’ strengths and weaknesses, ultimately challenging their confidence and comradery. Plot Alex's mother, Sita, is brought in for questioning and reveals that Alex had vanished for a year when she was in India. She is convinced by Liam to publicly beg Alex to turn herself in during a television press conference. Alex, meanwhile, seeks help from Simon, who was kicked out of Quantico some time earlier. They discover that Alex was being set up from the very beginning of her training. Simon helps her escape, but he is secretly working for Director Clayton. At Quantico, Alex learns from Liam that her father was a special agent. The NATs complete psychological profiles of each other, but the exercise is a test set up by Miranda. Raina must step up to the plate when Nimah leaves Quantico. Miranda learns that her son, who she had put into prison, may be paroled. Cast Starring *Priyanka Chopra as Alex Parrish *Josh Hopkins as Liam O'Connor *Jake McLaughlin as Ryan Booth *Aunjanue Ellis as Miranda Shaw *Yasmine Al Massri as Nimah and Raina Amin *Johanna Braddy as Shelby Wyatt *Tate Ellington as Simon Asher *Graham Rogers as Caleb Haas Guest Starring *Anabelle Acosta as Natalie Vasquez *Rick Cosnett as Elias Harper *Mark Pellegrino as Clayton Haas *Anna Khaja as Sita Parrish *J. Mallory McCree as Charlie Price Production *Table read was on August 12, 2015. *Filming began on August 18, 2015 and ended on August 25, 2015. Video Quantico 1x03 Promo "Cover" (HD) Multimedia Images |-|Promotional= Cover 01.jpeg Cover 02.jpeg Cover 03.jpeg Cover 04.jpeg Cover 05.jpeg Cover 06.jpeg Cover 07.jpeg Cover 08.jpeg Cover 09.jpeg Cover 10.jpeg Cover 11.jpeg Cover 12.jpeg Cover 13.jpeg Cover 14.jpeg Cover 15.jpeg Cover 16.jpeg Cover 17.jpeg Cover 18.jpeg Cover 19.jpeg Cover 20.jpeg Cover 21.jpeg Cover 22.jpeg Cover 23.jpeg Cover 24.jpeg Cover 25.jpeg Cover 26.jpeg Cover 27.jpeg Cover 28.jpeg Cover 29.jpeg Cover 30.jpeg Cover 31.jpeg Cover 32.jpeg Cover 33.jpeg Cover 34.jpeg Cover 35.jpeg Cover 36.jpeg Cover 37.jpeg Cover 38.jpeg Cover 39.jpeg Cover 40.jpeg Cover 41.jpeg Cover 42.jpeg Cover 43.jpeg Cover 44.jpeg Cover 45.jpeg Cover 46.jpeg Cover 47.jpeg Cover 48.jpeg Cover 49.jpeg Cover 50.jpeg Cover 51.jpeg Cover 52.jpeg Cover 53.jpeg Cover 54.jpeg Cover 55.jpeg Cover 56.jpeg Cover 57.jpeg Cover 58.jpeg Cover 59.jpeg Cover 60.jpeg Cover 61.jpeg Cover 62.jpeg Cover 63.jpeg Cover 64.jpeg Cover 65.jpeg Cover 66.jpeg Cover 67.jpeg Cover 68.jpeg Cover 69.jpeg Cover 70.jpeg Cover 71.jpeg Cover 72.jpeg Cover 73.jpeg Cover 74.jpeg Cover 75.jpeg Cover 76.jpeg Cover 77.jpeg Cover 78.jpeg Cover 79.jpeg Cover 80.jpeg Cover 81.jpeg Cover 82.jpeg Cover 83.jpeg Cover 84.jpeg Cover 85.jpeg Cover 86.jpeg Cover 87.jpeg |-|Behind the Scenes= Cover script.jpg |-|Screencaps= 103 Category:Season One 03